Never Let Go
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Shura parece no encontrar paz después de haber recibido una segunda oportunidad, y quizás DM tiene algo que decir al respecto.


**N/A:** Basado en las canciones Bother de Stone Sour y Breaking the Broken de Sparta.

* * *

Aquí, teniendo como única compañía mi propio vacío y mi soledad como ornato exclusivo, trato de llegar a una conclusión. Hace ya mucho que no recuerdo lo que es sentir, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que a este existir tan patético le llame por aquél nombre que ahora me parece demasiado melódico para esta farsa: vida, así le llamé alguna vez; sin embargo, ahora sólo puedo verle como un espejismo, como un engaño de lo que alguna vez tanto atesoré y que incluso llegué a añorar.

Si una persona pierde el alma, o el corazón incluso, es de suponer que ha de haber perdido también toda capacidad de sentir, o al menos eso me imagino, es por ello que me he dado cuenta de que en este mar de desesperanza y melancolía, realmente soy incapaz de experimentar algo. Ya no hay dolor, cierto, pero tampoco hay gozo, ni siquiera angustia o preocupación, no queda nada, así de simple; sólo la oscuridad de una resignación a existir.

Nada, la fría e inclemente nada que todo lo devora, que me enfría desde lo más profundo de mi ser, aunque algo se escapa de mi comprensión y ello es, que si me es imposible ya experimentar emoción alguna por ser un maldito como sé que se me considera, ¿cómo es entonces que en mis largas noches de penosa vigilia, pueda sentir aún una cálida humedad recorrer mis mejillas?

¿Qué acaso las emociones no reposan ya en el alma? Sé que mi alma se perdió en algún momento de mis tantas experiencias entre la muerte y lo que se llama vida, pero… ¿qué ya no son los sentimientos parte del corazón tampoco? Porque ese, hace mucho se resquebrajó para convertirse en nada…

Y por ratos me dan ganas de desgarrar mi garganta en un grito, quisiera maldecir mi persona y a todos los dioses por haberme concedido otra "oportunidad". Pero recuerdo en esos momentos que mi vida simplemente ya no es mía, nunca lo ha sido, o al menos no desde que yo lo recuerdo. Así que con todo lo que me resta de voluntad, cada día a la luz del Sol, hago como que mi existencia tiene sentido y, a falta de un alma para vivir, ando por la vida como un muerto que respira, para proteger a la Diosa por la que he muerto y resucitado en cuerpo en dos ocasiones.

Sé que al recordar todo lo que ha pasado, al sentirme sucio y un traidor, contradigo mi completa seguridad de ser incapaz de experimentar emoción alguna y es que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, puedo sentir algo. Sí, pero una sombra tan vaga de lo que alguna vez experimenté, que no puedo sino reír ante las paradojas de que ni siquiera la pena se siente como debería de sentirse.

Mi pena o el qué pensarán de mí los demás caballeros no es nada. Antes hubiese dado todo por demostrar mi fidelidad a Atenea, e incluso ahora daría gustoso un existir que desprecio completamente, lo cual, no me hace un caballero digno de ser llamado como tal… pero ¿qué más da? El caso es que se me ha entrenado para darlo todo por mi Diosa, los motivos poco importan, ya sea una fidelidad ciega o un despego entero a todo lo que me rodea. Me causa gracia, creo que ni Shaka es tan ajeno al mundo como yo…

Ahora lo recuerdo todo, cada uno de los momentos en los que mi maestro me remarcaba el código que todo caballero debe sentir; el cómo poco a poco perdí la voluntad, la voz de lo que era de mi propio ser. Viví bajo un engaño por tanto tiempo que ahora que se me dice "haz como gustes", simplemente no sé qué hacer, rechazando a cada instante este sentimiento de invalidez que parece engullirme.

Me pregunto mientras tanto, ¿de qué vale todo? Si siempre han hecho de mí lo que sea, menos algo humano, para un día pedirme que viva y no únicamente que exista. Los recuerdos, las batallas, incluso cada una de las muertes es una herida sangrante, que por más remedios que le aplique nunca me dejará de doler. La muerte como yo la veo, no sería un mal, sino la liberación de la confusión que perturba mi ser por entero.

Justo cuando pensaba que lo mejor hubiese sido simplemente dejarme ir y regresar a esa nada, al vacío del que creo todos provenimos y que poco a poco lo abarcaba todo en mi existir de manera cruel e inclemente, me pregunto qué sucedería si tan siquiera hubiese alguien que se preocupara por este despojo de ser humano, aunque reconsidero y me parece que tal vez es lo mejor, que no haya nadie. Si lo hubiese, estoy enteramente seguro de que no me arrepentiría de afianzarme a ese ser con tal de no quedar de nuevo a la deriva, y ello podría costarnos la vida a ambos. Pero nadie podría amar a quien ya no puede sentir verdaderamente ¿o sí?

Miro detenidamente las hojas en las que he escrito todo aquello que acongoja mi alma, sabiendo que nadie nunca leerá las desgastadas hojas, ni las letras, cuya tinta corrida debido a las lágrimas me recuerdan aquel viejo diario en el que escribía todas mis expectativas, mis ambiciones. Le he vuelto a ver y le destruí, pues me parece inconcebible tener semejante recuerdo taladrante de lo que alguna vez fue Shura de Capricornio, o más bien, el aspirante a Capricornio. Las páginas de la vida ahora sólo se muestran como un pálido gris ante mí, nada más y nada menos. Aunque noto algo extraño últimamente y no sé con certeza qué es… 

* * *

En el santuario ocurrían, al parecer del décimo custodio, cosas muy extrañas, primero, el guardián de Acuario parecía mucho más sociable que lo habitual. Era quizás, de todos los que habían sido considerados traidores durante la guerra contra Hades, el que mejor lo había sobrellevado. El siguiente era Saga, quien al parecer trataba de darse una nueva oportunidad al lado de su única familia, Kanon; quien al parecer sufría casi tanto como él los traumas de aquella guerra, e incluso de las anteriores.

Lo que más notaba, era sobretodo, las continuas visitas del custodio de Cáncer al de Piscis, no lograba comprender qué ocurría, y la verdad era que poco le importaba, como casi todo alrededor. En ocasiones sólo observaba lo que ocurría en el Santuario para no recaer en aquella patética depresión de la que se sentía víctima tan a menudo. Pero lo que le molestaba, si es que algo realmente podía hacerlo a esas alturas, eran las miradas indulgentes que sentía le dirigían sus compañeros, ser autocompasivo ya era lo suficientemente denigrante como para recibir la compasión de otros, él era un orgulloso español, no merecía ese trato.

Aunque nadie lo perturbaba más que Deathmask, el italiano lograba que Shura se la pensase mejor antes de proferir algún insulto o de ignorarle olímpicamente. Había algo en esos ojos azules que le provocaba un escalofrío, aunque no sabía que era. Solamente alguien tan extraño podía tener una amistad con el último guardián, eso era seguro. Es más, quizás eran pareja… sí era lo más probable, ambos habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y al final se habían enamorado, eso era lo más probable.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, los tintes anaranjados comenzaban a inundar todo el santuario, y mientras Shura observaba detenidamente los demás templos, pudo sentir como un cosmos bastante familiar se aproximaba. Era desde luego Deathmask, quien regresaba de Piscis a Cáncer. Caminaba lentamente, dejando sentir su cosmos al guardián del décimo templo, como lo hacía todas las tardes, pero, para extrañeza del mismo, Deathmask no siguió su rumbo hacia el cuarto templo, sino que se puso de pie justo enfrente de él, que recargado sobre un pilar, le miraba con extrañeza, no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad ante la actitud del italiano. Éste por su parte mantenía su semblante serio, observando hacia los demás templos, pero sin moverse un ápice.

—¿Qué ocurre Deathmask? ¿Acaso se te perdió algo?

Ante la alusión, el otro le miró fijamente, mientras se aproximaba aún más a Shura.

—Maldito español, déjate de hacer el insensible, si te sientes tan mal, hasta el punto de causar lástima, lo mejor sería que te fijaras en cómo todos los demás tratamos de superarlo. Así que más vale que te dejes de tanto drama y hagas el intento por vivir de nuevo, no seas mediocre por favor…

Pasmado ante la directa tan poco delicada de DM, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se comenzó a mover, la figura del otro se perdía ya entre las sombras del noveno templo, dejándolo con un pensamiento entremetido… vivir de nuevo pero… ¿por qué? Ni siquiera contaba con la salida fácil, ni tampoco con la más difícil y mortal… un quien.

Días después sus pasos resonaban por el templo, las grandes losetas marmóreas produciendo un ligero murmullo ante sus pasos que, cansados, le conducían hasta el reducido espacio que dedicara a la función de cava. Sus manos lánguidas tomaban con indiferencia una de las numerosas botellas de costoso vino que guardaba debido a su afinidad por la susodicha bebida.

La colocó enfrente de sí, admirando por un momento los reflejos esmerilados de la luz incidente en el recipiente, después tomó con firmeza del cuello de la misma para forzar, con sus fuertes y pálidas manos, aquel corcho que una vez retirado, era degustado por su olfato como preámbulo al deguste del líquido carmín que vertía en la copa que sostenía en su diestra.

En el momento justo en el que estaba por posar sus labios en el borde de la copa, una visita inesperada y aparentemente poco placentera dada la expresión de claro disgusto del español, le interrumpía con un carraspeo a la vez que entraba en el recinto con poca delicadeza. Era uno de sus compañeros, y no uno que apreciara mucho, Deathmask no era santo de su devoción.

El italiano ante la actitud del otro, curveó sus labios en una expresión cínica y llena de sorna. Sin considerar los más que claros deseos de Shura por permanecer sin compañía, tomó asiento a la vez que recargada uno de sus codos en la mesa con confianza, para después fijar sus irises azules en la gallarda pero decaída figura que tenía de frente.

Esa mirada le perturbaba, demasiado profunda y poco expresiva. El semblante del italiano, de su inicial apariencia socarrona, pasaba a la completa imperturbabilidad con una facilidad que le asombraba. Los orbes de un traslúcido brillo, y de indescifrable apariencia le inspeccionaban, e incluso le cohibían profundamente, por lo que haciéndose el desentendido con el propósito de ahuyentarle, precipitó el contenido de la copa en su garganta. Una cálida sensación se hizo presente en la misma, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su estómago, dejando un ligero sabor amargo en sus labios al pasear su lengua por los mismos.

Deathmask se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, divertido por la evasiva de Shura, quien en esos momentos miraba abstraído la copa que giraba entre sus dedos.

—¿Piensas ignorarme toda la tarde cabra?

El aludido le miró con desazón, vertiendo nuevamente aquél líquido de embriagante aroma en la copa, pero antes de beber de nuevo, miró desdeñosamente a su interlocutor.

—Que yo recuerde no te invité a pasar, si estás aquí es porque no te he corrido.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que si me corres me voy a ir?

El español le observó contrariado, pero se repuso rápidamente para encogerse de hombros y hacer como si solamente se tratase de una molesta mosca y no de un compañero suyo. Pero para su sorpresa, el italiano no sólo no se marchó, sino que se ponía de pie a la vez que caminaba hacia uno de los muebles del que extraía una pieza de cristalería idéntica a la suya. A continuación, regresó al asiento que había hecho suyo, para tomar el cuello de la botella y verter de la bebida en ella, vaciando la copa en su garganta mucho antes de que el dueño del templo pudiese reaccionar.

—¿Qué pretendes Deathmask, acabarte la botella de un solo trago?

—Pienso acompañarte a beber patético español, beber solo es demasiado autocompasivo, al menos así tendrás compañía, así que saca otra botella, ¿quieres?

El aludido estaba estupefacto, pero pese a nunca haber considerado pasar una tarde bebiendo con el cuarto custodio, no le parecía mala idea ahuyentar los fantasmas de la soledad en compañía de unas botellas de vino y un "camarada", como lo consideraba en ese instante en que veía la sonrisa medianamente cálida que le dirigía el mismo. Ese hombre era extraño, primero lo regañaba como chiquillo y luego se auto invitaba a beber con él, así que optó por aceptar aquella compañía sin cuestionar motivos.

—Ya regreso, mientras tanto, no te bebas lo que queda, que el vino no lo pagas tú.

Ante la respuesta de Shura, el chico de atezada piel rió abiertamente a la vez que se acomodaba en el asiento, dispuesto a recibir gustoso las siguientes botellas que trajera el hombre al que se proponía hacer entrar en razón.

* * *

En la mesa, acomodadas de manera descuidada, reposaban una serie de botellas de diversos matices y tamaños. Todas lucían orgullosas, aunque vacías, las numerosas y variadas regiones y antiguos nombres de quienes extrajeran de la vid la bebida que repentinamente les escaseaba. La situación no derivaba de la falta de botellas semejantes a las que les rodeaban, sino a su incapacidad de ponerse de pie e ir por ellas hasta la cocina.

En un inicio, sus músculos se habían relajado notablemente, ambos se habían acomodado a su placer en sus respectivos asientos, a pesar de que el dueño del templo no apartaba la incómoda mueca de su expresión, mientras que la mirada azul permanecía fija en él impúdicamente. Poco a poco la inhibición de ambos quedaba atrás, el alcohol no soltaba sus miembros únicamente, sino también sus lenguas…

—Español de mierda ¿me dirás por qué andas encerrado en tu templo todo el día?

— No es tu asunto, puede que digas que me entiendes… pero no lo es, así que jódete y déjame en paz.

Respondía el aludido tras haber salido de su estupefacción ante la confianza del italiano para hablarle así.

Por su parte el hombre de piel atezada le miraba con sorna, aunque al parecer gratamente sorprendido por la respuesta del español. Al menos era el primer intento de conversación de la noche, y no parecía pintar mal. Nuevamente vació el contenido de la pieza de cristal, aunque su ceño se arrugó ligeramente al notar la escasez del licor en la última botella que aún conservaba algo de vino en su interior.

—Me parece que te haces la víctima gachupín, mejor deberías buscar algo en que entretenerte, pensar en lo mismo no te lleva a ningún lado.

Ignorando el comentario del hombre que le mostraba un par de perlados dientes en un gesto que podía traducirse como una sonrisa, Shura fijaba sus ojos castaños en la botella en medio del sepulcral silencio. Suspiró, para después enfrentar la mirada azul del cuarto guardián a la par que sus labios se separaban para dejarle hablar.

—Puede ser, pero nada es tan sencillo como parece; desde afuera todo es más fácil.

—¿Y tú crees que para los demás es más fácil?, no seas tan egocentrista, todos tienen sus demonios, la diferencia es que hay quien tiene el valor de enfrenarlos y quien no lo tiene. Yo pensaba que el valiente Shura de Capricornio no dejaría que una nimiedad como recibir el perdón de su diosa le fuese a causar problemas existenciales.

La sorna mezclada con la genuina preocupación y la seriedad de lo que implicaban, le robaron una fugaz sonrisa melancólica al español, quien nuevamente posaba sus ojos castaños en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero el caso es que no quiero, no se me da la gana, no tengo algo que me haga desear lo contrario.

—¡Con que eso es! No sales del hoyo por ser un maldito necio sufrido… en realidad no tienes una razón para deprimirte así.

—Pero tampoco tengo una que me motive a salir de ella ¿o sí? Tú debes de tener alguna.

—Ah claro que la tengo, ¿te interesa saber cuál es, maldito gachupín engreído?

Nuevamente Shura se mostraba entre divertido y contrariado por la pregunta, en su mente se formaba la figura mental de Afrodita, probablemente el doceavo custodio era la razón del italiano.

—Claro, debe de ser una persona ¿cierto?

Tal aseveración tomó por sorpresa al italiano, quien asentía contrariado.

—¿Afrodita?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante tontería?

La expresión de indignación por parte del italiano le dejaba en claro a Shura que aquella había sido una equivocación bastante grave ante los ojos de Cáncer.

—¿Me equivoco entonces?

—Desde luego, a mí me interesa otra persona. Por lo visto eres más bruto de lo que pareces.  
Sus ojos se agrandaban enormemente ante semejante afrenta en su propio templo, así que una vez superado el impacto, retomó su postura al defender su orgullo.

—Deja ya de ofenderme, si eso es lo que vienes a hacer puedes irte retirando.

Señaló con su zurda la amplia entrada por la cual penetrara Cáncer hacía más de una hora para darle a entender que deseaba recobrar la soledad a la que tanto había temido hasta entonces.

—Lo que he intentado desde hace tanto tiempo, cabeza de chorlito, es de que entiendas que tienes una vida por delante cabra loca, porque quien me interesa no es Piscis; ¡eres tú gachupín del demonio!

Los gritos de Deathmask habían llenado la habitación y retumbaban en los oídos de Capricornio, quien incapaz de salir del asombro de semejante confesión, tartamudeaba incomprensibles frases de incredulidad. Por su parte, el moreno suspiró, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y de estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco a la vez que discretamente observaba el resultado de hacer del conocimiento de Shura sus sentimientos por él. Le deseaba y le amaba silenciosamente desde hacía mucho, pero ya no más, no estaba dispuesto a seguir callando, estaba consciente de que eso apenas empezaba.

Shura trataba de reaccionar, su temblorosa mano buscaba la última botella restante, así que una vez que la tuvo a su alcance, precipitó el escaso contenido de la misma. Cerró sus orbes para permitirse amplificar la sensación del alcohol bajando por su garganta, dejando a su paso una calidez necesaria para él en ese momento tan precario. Ninguno de sus sueños, ni siquiera el más extraño, había incluido una declaración amorosa por parte del cuarto guardián. No lograba que su cerebro pensara con claridad, sus sentidos oscilaban entre el abotargamiento y la señal de alarma que había ocasionado Cáncer.

Por su parte, el moreno se deleitaba silenciosamente, dejando que su mirada azul se perdiera entre los gestos del español. Ciertamente el maldito y orgulloso Shura no era consciente de lo atractivo que era. Era imposible para el italiano no percatarse del porte tan elegante del otro, de su andar siempre altivo y de aquellos ojos tan expresivos de color castaño. Shura de Capricornio rara vez veía a las personas directamente a los ojos, el caballero era más dado a examinar que a permitirse ser analizado por los demás al enfrentar miradas. Pero en fugaces miradas durante breves encuentros, Deathmask había conseguido desenmarañar un poco de la esencia del décimo custodio.

La curiosidad había sido el primer aliciente, pues no podía entender como siendo tan engreído, el español podía a veces mostrar en su mirada tanta melancolía y vulnerabilidad, que ante los ojos de otros, cubría con un mirar de falso tedio. Era un ser solitario, tanto como él mismo, pero en el otro había siempre un aire de misterio. Después se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido con Aiolos de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis. Lo había escuchado por labios de otros, y le había parecido totalmente impresionante, por lo que incrédulo se había cuestionado por días enteros acerca de Shura, sus motivaciones para buscar soledad y para atormentarse de tal forma. Era incapaz de comprender la razón de que alguien se auto infligiera semejante daño día tras día, por lo que pudo concluir que su capacidad para callar era sin duda alguna sorprendente.

La cercanía con Afrodita, esa que veía el español como una relación amorosa, no era más que producto de su indiscreción. En cuanto había decidido espiarle, se había encargado de ascender hasta el noveno templo, y mientras el italiano observaba al pelinegro sin que éste se diera por enterado, fue justo en ese momento que una mano se posó en sus hombros, sorprendiéndole. El italiano se giró de inmediato, encontrándose frente a frente con quien menos lo esperaba, era el caballero de Piscis quien lo había descubierto. En ese instante había experimentado una profunda vergüenza que se había acentuado cuando al alzar su rostro, el susodicho observó aquello que tanto había absorbido su atención para dirigirle después una sonrisa cargada de malicia y cierta diversión. Una amistad cómplice se había ido forjando, pues Afrodita era el único conocedor de las emociones confusas en él. Había sido Piscis el que lo había obligado a aceptar ante sí mismo que el interés en Shura se había convertido poco a poco en un asunto de naturaleza amorosa.

DM no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban en esos momentos, no podía estar convencido de que aquella figura desparramada en el asiento, y en estado casi catatónico, era la misma persona de la cual inconscientemente huía todos los días hasta antes de la batalla contra los chicos de bronce. El español hablaba en voz baja, repitiendo para sí mismo palabras cuya coherencia era dudosa y que estaban por preocupar a Cáncer. Pero de repente, aquel estado le comenzaba a exasperar, por lo que haciendo lo único que podía para forzarle a reaccionar, le sacudió firmemente, provocando que el otro le mirara fijamente.

Le estudiaba, como tanto temía que lo hiciera antes, con la diferencia de que ya le había confesado lo único que podría haber temido que descubriese el hombre que en ese instante parecía haberse abandonado a aquél envolvente contacto entre sus cuerpos. En contra de lo que su sentido común le decía, el cuarto custodio le acercó aún más a su torso, estrechándolo contra sí, aprovechando la poca resistencia por parte de Shura. Tomó con delicadeza el mentón del hispano para después, presa de un impulso, acercarse al pálido rostro, cuya mirada se fijaba en el suelo, regalándole la visión de sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por el alcohol, y sus tupidas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos. Ya sin experimentar duda alguna, sus labios apresaron los del otro en un beso de dulce sabor, mientras el vino entremezclado con la calidez de sus bocas le daba un efecto embriagante tal, que pronto sus manos abandonaban el contorno del rostro del español para comenzar a moverse por los costados de su torso por encima de la ropa que vestía el otro.

Una avalancha de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Shura, el pasado, la sangre derramada por sus manos tiñéndola sin poderse borrar, rostros sufrientes y demás fantasmas que se disiparon tan pronto como un par de labios le asaltaban por sorpresa. Podía sentir la calidez del abrazo, el sabor dulzón del vino en los labios del italiano, y pronto la piel ardiente del otro sobre la suya, sometida a un largo letargo por sus cavilaciones, y que ante la caricia fugaz de pasional ardor se erizaba a cada palmo hasta hacer que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera entre los brazos de Cáncer.

Ambos compartían escalofríos, mientras sus extremidades poco a poco se enredaban como lo hace la hiedra en los muros durante la época de lluvia. La lengua del joven de piel atezada se abría el camino hasta el interior de la del español, quien imitaba al otro al dejar que sus manos recorrieran la amplia espalda de Cáncer con movimientos dudosos que poco a poco adquirían mayor seguridad, provocando que sus cuerpos se afirmaran aún más en contra del otro, llevando a ambos a sufrir ante la sensación de ignición que se apoderaba de ellos. Cada vez la danza entre sus lenguas entrelazadas resultaba más violenta, y sus dedos cansados ya del contacto con la tela, buscaban deslizarse a través de la misma para acariciar la piel, misma que bajo el tacto se erizaba, llenándoles de un morboso y desconocido placer que les urgía a ser complacido.

De pronto, al español todo se le antojaba como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, el abrasador cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo, y la fría superficie en su espalda, pues no se había percatado de cuándo o cómo, pero habían ido a dar al piso, algo que poco importaba en esos momentos. Sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del trigueño, quien se apartaba momentáneamente buscando poder respirar. En ese instante pudo fijar su mirada en los ojos azules del italiano, y lo que vio lo apabulló por un instante, esa mirada era profunda, brillante, pero sobre todo vivaz y apasionada. Él carecía de ello así que, ¿cómo podría corresponder a esos sentimientos que proclamaba por él su compañero?

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el moreno colocó su índice sobre los labios algo amoratados de Capricornio, acariciándolos lentamente, para después, pasear lentamente su lengua por encima de ellos. Ambas manos de Cáncer reposaban en el pecho de Shura, moviéndose al compás de sus respiraciones, mientras se paseaban por su torso, causándole un cosquilleo delicioso. En ese instante Deathmask se aproximó hasta poder susurrar sobre sus labios en un movimiento sensual.

—Me gustas Shura, y mucho; y por lo que puedo ver, no te desagrada la idea—, mientras comentaba eso, su rodilla se colaba en la entrepierna de su interlocutor, arrancándole un gemido de genuino dolor entremezclado con placer al español, —tu rostro es hermoso… además la vida es corta Shura, por más que te hayan, no… por más que nos hayan dado otra oportunidad, la vida es una, si te han dado otra, entonces disfrútala.

Terminada la frase, el italiano asaltó nuevamente los labios del otro, dejando que su cuerpo reposara sobre el de éste, rozando sus cuerpos, frotándose contra él al mismo tiempo que seguía el cadencioso ritmo de las caricias y los suaves gemidos que se ahogaban en la garganta de su amante. Ciertamente ambos temían, pero por un instante, decidieron entregarse a las mieles del placer. No había promesas de amor eterno ni de ternura, no había palabras de más que volviesen esos instantes incómodos. Simplemente se encontraban el consuelo de una caricia y el calor de otro corazón palpitando emocionado, siguiendo el mismo ritmo acelerado que el propio.

Comenzaron a rodar, y en alguna de las vueltas terminaron sin las prendas que cubrían sus torsos, quedando finalmente piel contra piel, sus poros comenzaban a exudar los humores que aumentaba aún más su temperatura corporal, regalándole un brillo sensual a cada milímetro que recién descubrían en su recorrido por sus mutuas anatomías. Fuertes músculos envueltos en un suave envoltorio, uñas dejando rojos caminos por donde pasaban, mientras la espalda de uno se arqueaba, las caderas del otro comenzaban un vaivén que incendiaba por completo a aquél ante la deliciosa fricción de sus entrepiernas.

El calor era casi insoportable para Shura, quien sentía que se ahogaría ante tantas sensaciones, pero si moría, lo haría gozando de la pasión de alguien más, del dulce cuerpo de alguien que por primera vez en años le hacía sentirse vivo. Su cerebro nunca había recibido tantos estímulos al mismo tiempo, era tanto qué procesar que pronto sintió como si su cabeza fuese a colapsar, por lo que dejó caer la misma hacia atrás, exponiendo la pálida columna de su cuello y dándole acceso a Deathmask, quien depositó suaves mordiscos en aquella coyuntura, bajando hasta sus pectorales, tras lo cual envolvió con la calidez de su boca los pezones del español, quien no tardó en exhalar delirante de placer al sentir la húmeda calidad alrededor de su piel.

No opuso resistencia ya, ni siquiera cuando sintió como el italiano abría ligeramente sus piernas. Sabía lo que vendría pero no le importaba, sería doloroso, pero nada en comparación con lo que había pasado, y al menos confiaba en que esa sería una pena pasajera y en que culminaría en un placer como ninguno otro que hubiese conocido hasta entonces. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de sus caderas al sentir las manos del peliazul jugueteando con su pantalón, desabotonándolo finalmente para después bajar el cierre con el único fin de retirar la prenda mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de las piernas del décimo custodio.

Anticipándose a lo que venía y con un poco más de ansiedad de la que deseaba admitir, el pelinegro entrelazó sus manos por detrás del cuello del peliazul, elevando sus caderas lo suficiente como para darle mayor acceso a su amante. Mordía sus labios fuertemente, hasta que los homólogos del cuarto guardián le invitaron a una nueva danza de acalorados pasos. Su ropa interior no tardó en abandonarle también, pero decidiendo tomar revancha, el joven hispano se deslizó hasta el pantalón de su amante, masturbándole por encima de la tela mientras le despojaba de sus prendas.

Un dolor que le partía en dos rompió el beso, finalmente estaba dentro de él, ambos quedaron estáticos, el de guardián de Cáncer desperdigando suaves caricias con sus labios y por toda la extensión de piel a su alcance, hasta que finalmente un movimiento por parte de Shura le daba pauta a continuar.

Empujó nuevamente, sintiendo el interior de Shura casi asfixiándole, la presión del interior del español era enloquecedora, la suavidad de su piel encantadora, y el brillo ligeramente obnubilado de sus orbes, hipnotizante. Por su parte, Shura sentía un vórtice de emociones dentro de sí que le impedían respirar, el empuje de Deathmask le excitaba profundamente, mientras que las caricias fugitivas le robaban el poco aliento que le quedaba. Podía sentir como todo su interior se colapsaba, abriéndose paso dentro de sí, aquel hombre de apariencia tan dura que le trataba con delicadeza dentro de lo posible, le tenía completamente saturado de sensaciones nuevas.

Sin darse cuenta del cómo, sus propias caderas comenzaron a bambolearse, profundizando así las embestidas, sintiéndole llegar a lo más íntimo de su ser; entonces una de las manos de Cáncer se escapó hasta su miembro, comenzando a masturbarle, con movimientos circulares primero, sujetando la punta y presionándola para proporcionarle un tortuoso placer que por poco le hacía culminar. En un impulso, contrajo los músculos de su interior, llevando así al otro a exclamar de placer mientras se movía aún más rápidamente, con una intensidad casi frenética.

Una calidez le invadió por completo, sus músculos se relajaron después de hacer que su espalda se arqueara por completo, dejándole caer exhausto entre los brazos de Deathmask quien en similar estado, descansaba en su pecho. Una pesadez se apoderó del cuerpo del pelinegro, era un cansancio que le proveía del sueño que durante tantas noches antes no hubiese podido conciliar. Sus brazos buscaron enredarse en la cintura del moreno mientras las caricias sobre su cabello le amodorraban aún más… deseaba decirle algo, agradecerle el momento, pero el sueño le venció antes de poder abrir sus labios. 

* * *

El sol se colaba por en medio de las cortinas, dándole de lleno a su rostro y fue precisamente la sensación de los rayos matutinos lo que le despertó. Notó que estaba en su cama, solo, tal y como siempre. Su semblante se tornó serio, no valía la pena sentirse mal por ello, un acostón y nada más, eso era todo. Deathmask nunca le había dicho te amo, simplemente le había expresado lo mucho que le gustaba, que le atraía. Eso no era una declaración de amor. Y él había aceptado las condiciones ¿o no? No debía lamentarse nada, había disfrutado y eso era lo importante.

Enterró su rostro en la almohada, y le parecía una alucinación todo lo de anoche, el dolor en su entrepierna era mayúsculo e incluso el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente. "Maldita resaca" pensó, pero cuando un aroma a café impregnó su habitación, su rostro abandonó la almohada para encontrarse con el custodio de Cáncer entrando por la puerta con una charola sobre la que se encontraban una taza de café, un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

—Cabra loca, mira nada más que aspecto tan lastimero el tuyo, pero por eso te traje esto, anda tómate estas pastillas, te harán bien.

Mientras Shura observaba con curiosidad la bandeja, el italiano abría las cortinas de par en par, dejando que la luz del día penetrara con toda su intensidad.

—Teniendo tan maravillosa vista y mira como la desperdicias dejando las cortinas cerradas todo el día, si serás idiota. Ya quisiera poder deshacerme de ver todos los días por mi ventana el apestoso templo de Géminis con ese par de locos peleando todo el santo día.

Dicho lo cual, Cáncer se volvió hacia el dueño del templo para acercarse, Shura expectante le veía aproximarse peligrosamente, pero el esperado beso no llegó, en su lugar una almohada se estampó en su rostro.

—Vamos Shura, apúrate, debemos entrenar. Podría jurar que no estás en buena condición, así que vístete y vámonos. Desayunaremos algo en mi templo, que lo que eres tú, no tienes ni un triste pan es tu cocina.

El español no entendía para nada la actitud tan animada del otro, pero decidió no intentarlo y simplemente disfrutarlo. Después de todo no cambiaría lo que acababa de vivir por nada. Ahora podía decir que tenía a alguien.

—Dime Deathmask, ¿te gustaría dejar de ver a los gemelos todas las mañanas? Porque si es así y te gusta la vista de mi templo…

—Ah ya cállate Shura, me quedaré contigo esta noche y la que sigue, y la que siga a esa, pero por todos los dioses, deja de verme así.

Y sin más, Cáncer le robó un beso a Shura, acariciando su rostro sutilmente mientras se colaba por debajo de las sábanas.

—Creí que teníamos prisa…

—Pues ya no…

Y nuevamente el cuarto custodio le calló con un apasionado aunque agresivo beso, pero Shura no se quejaría de ello.


End file.
